


Morning Coffee

by definitelynotgay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgay/pseuds/definitelynotgay
Summary: Just a little one shot for twitter (credit idea to user @MCPISS) about teacher Frank bringing teacher Gerard coffee every morning before class and not so subtly flirting in front of the students. It is actually shit and so short but if anyone wants I can write a long and better fic.I wrote this in genuinely under half an hour
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Morning Coffee

None of the students in Mr Way's homeroom minded having his class first thing every morning. They all at least passively enjoyed being there, the vibes were just right. Mr Way always had some kind of brit pop or new wave punk music playing in the background, and had sketches kids gave him tacked up everywhere. 

And, as every student with two eyes knew, Mr Iero was there every morning, two coffees in hand. By the time the earliest student arrived, Mr Iero was perched up on the corner of Mr Way's desk, sipping on his coffee. They were always talking about something private and funny between them, but they both greeted every student by name as they walked in.

It was just a room you always felt comfortable in for the most part, if it weren't for the blatant flirting going on between Mr Way and Iero. Everytime Mr Way would say something, Mr Iero smiled down into his coffee. Whenever one of the young men looked away, the other gazed at him with adoring eyes as long as he could.

"No, I'm fucking telling you, it's happening. There's no way in hell I'm letting you miss a chance to chaperone that shitshow." Mr Iero had a small smirk on his face as he spoke to the other teacher under his breath. He scratched at his elbow absently, rolling his sleeve up further and revealing even more ink. 

School policy said he was supposed to have his tattoos covered up, but no one was going to snitch, especially not Mr Way who let out a high pitched laugh that made everyone jump. There were more students in their seats by now, because the bell was about to ring, but they just exchanged knowing glances before looking back down at their phones in silence.

Mr Way swallowed his laugh, face growing red. He took a long drink of coffee to recover, and Mr Iero beamed at him smugly, shooting a look around the room at the kids he seemed to forget were there within earshot.

He leaned back on the desk to whisper in Mr Way's ear, putting a hand behind him so he wouldn't fall off. "I'll convince you at dinner, don't forget to bring those essays you need to grade and I'll help you. Also, A+ on subtlety dumbass."

Mr Way let out another small laugh and his face got even redder, and Mr Iero simply hopped off the desk and sauntered out as the bell rang, nodding goodbye to the students with a massive smile.


End file.
